Problem: Max bought a new dirt bike and paid $10\%$ of the cost upfront, which was $\$150$. What was the price of the bike?
If $10\%$ of the price of the dirt bike was $\$150$, then $100\%$ of the price must have been ten times the amount that Max paid upfront. Therefore, the price of the bike must have been $10 \times \$150=\boxed{\$ 1500}$.